Not Mine, Not Yours
by Squicy31
Summary: I wrote this and I hate it. I don't think it turned out that well. If you think you can write it better, message me, and I'll give you the actual plot I've written out for it. Please, someone, retype it! :) It's mainly about Katara and Aang have their daughter switched and an earthbender family in Ba Sing Se raised the airbender.


I don't know how to start this off. But here you go. I hope you enjoy it. I left an author's note at the bottom and I think you should read that. Review please, thanks.

* * *

After 7 trecherous hours of child birth, Avatar Aang and Master Katara's first child was born. The baby is a girl. They decided to name her Abasil. It was an ancient airbender name given to the first girl born of the Autumn season. After she was born, the nurse had to take her out, claiming that she was turning blue in the face. She returned minutes later with the baby.

"Here you go, Master Katara. Here is your little baby girl," The nurse gave Katara her baby and got the birth certificate ready to be signed. "Now, do you two have a name picked out yet?"

Katara looked at Aang and he said, "Abasil. We're naming her Abasil."

"Ah, what a lovely name for a lovely baby," The nurse said. She got them to sign the certificate and printed the feet and hands. "Thank you, and if you need anything you can just page us."

Katara and Aang sat with their baby for about 10 minutes before saying anything. It was a peaceful silence.

"Katara, I figured she'd have blue or brown or grey eyes. They look almost…green," Aang said.

"Maybe she gets it from being born in the Earth Kingdom?" She hinted.

"Yeah, probably. I'm going to go to see when they'll dispatch us."

"Alright," She said. Katara wanted to know why her daughter looked so different from her husband and herself. She convinced herself it's because she was born in the Earth Kingdom. Although she didn't believe it, it convinced her enough to not question it. After a few minutes, Aang had returned.

"They said maybe in a about 3 days, more or less."

"Okay," Was all she could say.

* * *

Three Years Later

"Mama! Mama!" Abasil called to her mother.

"Yes, my love?"

"I bend! I bend! Just like Daddy!" Abasil said as she stomped her hand on the hard ground. As she did, a tremor ran from Abasil, through Katara's body, and back to the toddler. Katara was just shocked.

"Aba, h-how in the world did you do that? I'm not an earthbender and your father isn't a natural born earthbender!" Katara yelled. Abasil looked confusingly at her mother. She just shrugged her shoulders and continue hitting the ground.

A few hours later, Aang returned home.

"Honey, I'm home!" He said as he entered the home.

"Hey, Aang, I got something to tell you. Well, urm, show you," She said. She walked outside with Aang behind her. "Okay, Aba, show Daddy what you can do."

As she said that, Abasil hit the ground many, many times with her tiny fists and Aang also felt the tremors. "Daddy, I bend! I bend!" Abasil said.

"Katara? How can she earthbend?" Aang asked confusingly.

"Maybe because you're an earthbender?" She guessed.

"No, I'd have to have an Earth Kingdom ancestor, and I doubt that. I think it's because you cheated on me," Aang said. Katara was baffled. She couldn't believe that Aang could think something like this.

"Aang! Do you really think that I would cheat on you?"

"How would I know that you wouldn't?" He looked away. "If Abasil asks where her father is, just tell her that you don't know."

"What? Why would she ask that?" Katara said as she picked up her daughter.

"Because I'm not her real father and I don't want to raise a kid that isn't mine," Aang stated. He paused and sighed. "Just tell her that I went on a business trip, far, far away."

"You're not leaving us!" She yelled.

"Oh, I'm not? Watch me," He grabbed his staff and called Momo. They headed towards Appa and took off. Not a goodbye or nothing.

"It's just you and me now, Aba."

* * *

It's been a year since Aang left Katara and she hasn't heard from him since. She raised Aba all by herself since then. She kept to herself. No one knew that Aang had left her, not her father, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, no one. Right when he left and it was proven that he wasn't going to return, she packed up and moved to Ba Sing Se. She knew how hard it was to find someone in the big city. She found a full time job there as a waitress and Aba went to daycare while she worked.

"C'mon Aba, it's time for you to go to daycare," Katara told Aba.

"Okay, Mommy."

They said their goodbyes and headed off. Katara was heading to work when she bumped into someone.

"Aang?"

"Katara. I knew you were here. I need to speak with you. Now."

"About what?"

"Abasil."

* * *

"So the nurse at the hospital switched the babies on purpose? Aba's not my real daughter?"

"She's not our real daughter. But our real kid is out here somewhere. She lives here, in Ba Sing Se."

"What more do you know about her…or him."

"I found out a lot actually. She's a girl, she's being raised by an earthbending family, and she has grey eyes and brown hair."

"How do you know this?"

"I talked to the nurse who switched them. They plotted this together. She spilled out a lot. Do you want to know the worst part?" Katara nodded. "She's an airbender."

* * *

After a few hard weeks of tracking and looking, they found the family who is raising their real daughter. Ting and Pao. Aang knocked on the door. The woman, Ting, answered it.

"Avatar Aang! What a surprise! What are you doing at my home?" She questioned.

"I'm looking for my biological daughter. You raised her as your own," He responded coldly.

"What? I did no such thing!" She said.

"Give up. I spoke with the nurse and she explained everything to me. How you two plotted it, how she switched them, and she gave me a description of her."

"Avatar Aang, I'm sorry to say, but your daughter, has passed."

"What? No she can't be gone! She was our kid! We never even met her!" Aang exclaimed.

"How and when did she die?" Katara asked.

"I have to say, it was by some rare illness and it was about a year ago."

"You know the worst part about this, Ting?" Aang said very clearly.

"What?"

"You and your husband has destroyed a hope for a new generation of airbenders! Now thanks to you two, there will most likely be no more airbenders when I'm gone."

"I'm sorry, Avatar Aang, for everything."

"You should be. You know, I could have you arrested and put away for life. But I won't. You cost me my family, but I won't cost you yours. Have a nice day," He turned away and left.

* * *

I really liked this idea, but the way that I made it out, it sucked! I thought of it earlier the past summer but I just now got to typing it. I want a good, talented writer to rewrite this for me. I have the plot for it and if you're interested, just message me and I'll give it to you. I don't have wifi at home, but I go to the library every other day, and I'll give it to you when I do go. Just someone please type this. You can change the names, characters, settings, anything. I just want someone to rewrite this in a better way. Thanks and review please. I take flames. Anything helps. Stay flamin' and Make good choices.


End file.
